rlstinesthehauntinghourfandomcom-20200214-history
Seance
"Seance" is the fifteenth episode of seasonseason 43 of the television show R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series. It aired on October 12, 2013. Summary Naomi attempts to scare her younger sister Carla by summoning the spirit of an evil man named Cyrus Clayton (a sawmill worker who was fired for drinking on the job and killed his boss in cold blood before he lost his leg) as a joke, but the joke's on them when Carla goes missing and the spirit is let loose in the house. Plot Naomi is impatiently awaiting the arrival of her friend while her little sister, Carla, begs to let her hang out with them. Naomi insists that because she is in charge, she makes up the rules and she wants Carla to stop bothering her. As they head outside and see Tracey riding up on her bike, Naomi scolds her for taking so long. Tracey explains that it took some time to sneak out the items they needed and if her mom had caught her, she never would have heard the end of it. As Carla keeps asking about the strange items, the girls simply ignore her and go over them until their friend Dylan arrives for a moment, having been passing by on his bike. Once he takes off, Carla continues begging in hopes of getting Naomi to reconsider. She even asks why they wouldn't want her to hang out with them and points out that Tracey wouldn't mind. Tracey seems to be fine with the idea, but Naomi still remains cold until she can get Carla to promise that she wont say a word about their plans. Eager to find out what's going on, Carla quickly agrees, only to be informed that the two girls are planning on holding a Seance. This surprises her, but she's even more excited to do it with them. Naomi instantly shoots down the idea while claiming that she would get scared and ruin the whole thing, since she did the exact same thing last time when they let her watch a horror movie with them. Carla points out that this isn't fair since she was younger then, but now that she is eleven, she thinks she is mature enough. So the two girls decide to test her on that and let her join them. A little bit later, Karla is just finishing a call with her mother. She sounds very excited and when she mentions that Naomi is going to let her hang out with them, their mother seems to be surprised. When asked what they plan on doing, Carla lies by saying they will probably just watch a movie before hanging up to find Naomi and Tracey setting up. After she mentions that she didn't say anything to their mom, the three girls sit down and they begin to light the candles while Naomi tells her the tale of a Cyrus Clayton. Cyrus was a sawmill worker with a bad temper. One day at work, Cyrus was drinking alcohol and got caught by his boss. His boss went to fire him, until Cyrus picked up a 2x4 and cracked it over his boss's head. Cyrus fell off the platform and onto the conveyor belt. Before he could free himself, his leg got cut off. He died from excessive blood loss. Now, his ghost haunts the town, seeking the leg he lost, even if it means getting it from humans. As Naomi is telling her tall-tale, Carla is growing anxious and very nervous. She asks if they could instead try to summon a nicer ghost, but this goes ignored while Naomi and Tracey join hands and begin to chant Cyrus's name, forcing Carla to join in until a flash of lightning outside has them believe that the summoning ritual has worked. To test it, Naomi asks that if Cyrus is really there, he can ring the bell they brought with them. At first it doesn't seem to work until they hear the bell start to jingle. This is enough to spook Carla and she gets up to leave, but before she can she begins to hear footsteps and a voice! It then turns out that it wasn't Cyrus at all, but Dylan, much to her surprise. Carla is quick to realize that the three of them were pulling a prank on her after Naomi informs her that Dylan sneck in earlier. This angers her, almost reducing her to tears while they all share a laugh and begin to mock her and point out the fact it would have been funnier with a camera to record her reaction. They then take their leave for the living room while Carla sadly heads into her bedroom and lays down. Unknown to everyone however, the bell has begun to ring again. Sometime later, Carla awakens to a bunch of noise coming from the hallway. She decides to investigate, thinking it's only Naomi trying to scare her again. But she doesn't hear anybody respond, so she keeps looking. Meanwhile, Dylan, Naomi, and Tracey have decided to go and watch a horror movie. They discuss the cliche death scene they have just witnessed while Carla makes her way down the stairs, still assuming it's just another joke. As she heads into another room, she realizes that it must be Cyrus and quickly tries to hide by lowering down to the ground and crawling from place to place in hopes of locating everyone else before Cyrus finds her. But to her horror she realizes he's right in front of her. When Naomi, Dylan, and Tracey hear her scream they initially ignore it until the phone begins to ring. Naomi answers it, to realize it's actually their dad. He had called to wish Carla a good night, so Naomi goes to her bedroom to find her, only to notice that she isn't there. She checks the bathroom, but after not getting a response she lies to their dad by claiming she fell asleep already. She then hangs up the phone and informs Tracey and Dylan that Carla is missing. Dylan wonders if maybe she left the house in a fit of anger, but Naomi mentions that she never goes out after dark. It's then that Tracey happens to spot the table Carla had been hiding under when she found Cyrus and points out the bloody message left on the white cloth covering it. As they see it says Cyrus, they assume she may be trying to get revenge on them for earlier. Naomi claims that the message was made of ketchup, but nobody wants to even try to find out and they notice the broken pottery nearby. But would Carla really go that far to break something their mother loves for a prank? Naomi seems to think so, pointing out that sometimes Carla is actually pretty smart. But they begin to think that she couldn't have done something this elaborate and freaky and run for a hiding spot. As they panic in their hiding spot, Dylan attempts to leave for the second time, but realizes that he can't go outside in such bad weather. They're all trapped in this house. After they find a flashlight, they realize it must be Cyrus out to get them. Tracey attempts to look further and finds one of Carla's shoes on the floor. Naomi mentions that this was one of the shoes she was wearing and assumes she lost it running from Cyrus. But Dylan has his own ideas, claiming that Cyrus must have taken her leg. They run to the front door, deciding to flee the home but when it wont open they rush back into the room as a man begins to laugh at their feeble attempts to hide. They use a heavy object to block an entrance way and believe themselves to be safe... until they turn to see Carla with one leg. Naomi confronts Carla, who only says "you will be next" to the frightened trio, also informing them that they won't be leaving. As strange events begin to occur, they try to use the horror movie knowledge they have in hopes of putting an end to this. But find it useless when Dylan informs them that in all the movies they have watched, the killer always wins. Preparing for their doom, the trio are in for the shock of their lives when Carla bursts out laughing. As they only stare on, Carla mentions that Naomi had been right. Scaring people is a lot of fun. She reveals that the device in place of her leg is really fake, then goes on to explain that it was Cyrus' idea, since he had a really mean older sister too. They find this hard to believe though, so Carla summons Cyrus by telling him this, and to their surprise he appears behind them. Cyrus remarks on how funny it was to watch, but then holds an ax while asking which one of the three he will be getting a leg from... The Cast *Joey King as Carla *Julia Sarah Stone as Naomi *Laine MacNeil as Tracey *Lachlan Meyer as Dylan *Ian Gregson as Cyrus *Tyler Craig as Jacob Trivia *This is Laine MacNeil's second since in the season 1 episode "Catching Cold" *This is Julia Sarah Stone third time since in the season 1 episode "Best Friend Forever" and in the season 2 episode "Headshot". *This episode can also be spelled as "Seance". Video(s) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3